naruto el segundo rikodou senning nueva oportunidad
by spartanoo2
Summary: esta es la historia que atraera la paz al mundo ninja
1. muerte,nueva oportunidad

_Tras haber derrotado a madara y a óbito ahora se enfrentarían al juubi el demonio de las 10 colas, con un poder sin igual ,la alianza estaba muy cansados por usar demasiado chakra en la guerra y solo naruto puede enfrentarle al juubi ._

Kurama:**"Naruto la única forma de derrotar al juubi es sellarlo con el sello del shiki fujin **(shinigami) **y te lo sellaremos , pero a cambio de eso perderás tus sueños y tu vida"**

Naruto**:"Esta bien la única forma de salvar al mundo es derrotar al juubi aunque pierda mis sueños"**

_Haciendo los sellos del shiki fujin para invocar al shinigami y los kages y la alianza se sorprendieron._

Shinigami:"**para que me has invocado,humano"**

Naruto**:"para poder derrotar y sellar al juubi mismo para que haya la paz, a cambio de mi vida"**

Shinigami:**"es un buen trato por lo que cumpliré tu palabra"**

Tsunade_:_**"ese jutsu y esa invocación, no puede ser, el shiki fujin"**

Tsunade_(gritando)_:**"Naruto no uses ese jutsu, perderás la vida"**

_En el interior de naruto._

Kurama: **"naruto vamos ya a por el"**

Naruto:**"vamos Kurama"**

Naruto**:"lo siento Tsunade vive, shinigami actuemos ya a sellar al juubi "**

_Tras sellarlo en Naruto la 4ª guerra ninja termino hubo muchos muertos en la guerra, se perdió más de la mitad de la población y las aldeas estaban muy destruidas . Naruto Entre ellos Naruto murió en esa guerra pero tras despertar no se fue al mundo de los muertos, sino se encontraba con 2 diosas al shinigami y a Rikodou sennin(hogoromo)._

Naruto:**"Dónde estoy?" **_mirando alrededor se encontró 3 personas y al shinigami_

naruto:**"¿Quiénes sois?"**

kurama:**"baka, estos son las diosas , el shinigami y rikodou senning , mas respeto"**

Tsukuyumi y amaterasu:"**Somos tyukuyumi y amaterasu. Estás en nuestro mundo y el que está delante de ti es rikodou sennin y al shinigami habla con ellos."**

_Naruto sorprendido de oir al Rikodou Sennin y quedo en shock tenia unos cuernos con una apariencia de 80 años con una capa de 9 tomoes con rinnegan con un bastón y con 9 esferas alrededor_

Rikodou Sennin:**"niño ven aquí"**

Rikodou Sennin:**" naruto uzumaki, se suponía que ibas a vivir y dar la paz al mundo que no yo pude conseguir, te contare la historia de lo que paso mi vida en el mundo "**

_Flashback rikodou sennin_

Rikodou Sennin:**"la historia empieza por mi madre era una humana normal se llamaba kaguya y busco el árbol sagrado para tomar la manzana sagrada en ese momento se convirtió en la kunoichi mas fuerte del mundo y tuvo 2 hijos yo y mi hermano, cuando teniamos 20 años el árbol de alguna forma se enfureció por quitarle su manzana sagrada y lucho para devolverlo donde estaba, tenía que proteger a esa época mis 2 hijos y mi hermano tuvo 1 hijo y luchábamos contra el juubi. Pudimos sellar al juubi pero mi hermano murió en esa batalla por lo que le jure que protegería a su hijo y le dio el sello para formarle 1 en su cuerpo y murió su hermano. Y su madre quería destruir el mundo ninja, entonces yo su hijo luche contra mi madre y lo selle en la luna, Cuando tuve 26 años les enseñe el ninshu a los 2y el hermano de mi hijo mis hijos procedían los uchihas y senjus y el hijo de mi hermano eran uzumakis sin embargo, los hermanos se llevaban bastante mal el hijo mayor era el Indra que poseían el sharigan y un chakra fuerte y tenia buen sentido de las batallas ,el menor heredo el cuerpo de Rikodou sennin tienen un fuerte voluntad y espíritu y un poderoso crakra y el de mi hermano poseía un muy poderoso chakra y heredo el rinnegan con aspas y tenía un buena fuerza de voluntad, justicia y buscaba la paz, cuando estaba en el borde la muerte tenía que elegir a su sucesor y el escogió al asura ,todo eso era por mi culpa que desatara las guerras ninjas. Ahí termino mi historia"**

_Naruto y kurama sorprendido, interesado y emocionado por la historia lo escucho entero y le hico preguntas_

Kurama**:"no sabia de esto padre"**

Naruto:**"¿por que habéis sellado su madre viejo?"**

Rikodou sennin:**"para preservar la paz y armonía mi madre hizo mucho daño al mundo y tuvo que ser sellada para no dar por razones desconocidas se volvió malvada, naruto ahora tendrás que escuchar a las diosas y al shinigami."**

Naruto**:"Y por qué no habéis elegido al hijo de tu hermano? "**

Rikodou sennin:"**Porque eran mi sobrino podrían odiarle y no quería eso para su vida, ve a las diosas quieren darte algo " **

_Tsukuyumi le dio un beso en la mejilla a naruto y este se sonrojo y se sorprendi_

Tsukuyumi:**" te he dado el sharigan con 3 aspas , y cuando despiertes el mangenkyo sharigan pasara al instante al ethernal mangenkyo sharigan sin perder la luz y cuando lleves al máximo tu rinnegan y al sharigan ,despertaras tu rinnegan con aspas usando a la vez los caminos del rinnegan y las técnicas oculares de los uchiha, y poseerás el kamui ,** **el tsukuyomi y el kotoamatsukami y el Susano esto es lo que puedo darte ahora habla con amaterasu"**

Naruto:**"lo entrenare muy duro tsukuyumi"**

_Amaterasu: le dió un beso en la mejilla a naruto ya no le sorprendió_

_Amaterasu: "_**te he dado el verdadero poder de mi y te dare el enton es diferente al amaterasu de itachi, pero este es de viento de fuego que ataca celularmente y lo destruye a temperaturas del infierno y a kurama le he dado el 100% de su poder así no estará dividido a la mitad y he triplicado tu capacidad de chakra en la guerra, para que tengas más poder para aguantar el sello para al juubi ahora ve al shinigami para que te de otro regalo."**

_Shinigami:" _**hahaha tranquilo no te voy a dar un beso como ellas te dare 1 espada mia que cuando mates a los ninjas este quitara las almas y devolverá para revivir las almas que tu quieras con tu rinnegan y tendras que ir a la aldea****de los uzumakis hay 1 lugar secreto preparado todo para ti para tener todos los fujinjutsu y demás sellos, también hechos algunas por mi y muchas y por cierto el sello que puse es el nivel supremo por lo que aguantara el biju del juubi , te devolveré a tu época ahora ve a rikodou sennin"**

_Rikodou sennin: "_**por cierto mi nombre es hogoromo, Naruto tu posees los 5 elementos y te daré el bastón y los 9 esferas que tengo y te he dado 1 carta de 1 lista de que jutsus aprender también que no tienes muchos la verdad , hay muchas formas de mejorar mas el chakra y el control de chakra y no solo tienes el sello del juubi, tienes el de kurama el de juubi está dentro para poder dominarle en la carta que tengo y kurama será el entrenador que llevarás, para darte todo las sesiones del entrenamiento , chico prepárate para ser el nidaime sennin ,¿estáis listos?"**

Kurama y naruto:**"hai"**

Hasta aquí termina el capitulo es la primea vez que escribo en mi vida 1 historia espero que les guste


	2. notas de autor

_Tras haber derrotado a madara y a óbito ahora se enfrentarían al juubi el demonio de las 10 colas, con un poder sin igual ,la alianza estaba muy cansados por usar demasiado chakra en la guerra y solo naruto puede enfrentarle al juubi ._

Kurama:**"Naruto la única forma de derrotar al juubi es sellarlo con el sello del shiki fujin **(shinigami) **y te lo sellaremos , pero a cambio de eso perderás tus sueños y tu vida"**

Naruto**:"Esta bien la única forma de salvar al mundo es derrotar al juubi aunque pierda mis sueños"**

_Haciendo los sellos del shiki fujin para invocar al shinigami y los kages y la alianza se sorprendieron._

Shinigami:"**para que me has invocado,humano"**

Naruto**:"para poder derrotar y sellar al juubi mismo para que haya la paz, a cambio de mi vida"**

Shinigami:**"es un buen trato por lo que cumpliré tu palabra"**

Tsunade_:_**"ese jutsu y esa invocación, no puede ser, el shiki fujin"**

Tsunade_(gritando)_:**"Naruto no uses ese jutsu, perderás la vida"**

_En el interior de naruto._

Kurama: **"naruto vamos ya a por el"**

Naruto:**"vamos Kurama"**

Naruto**:"lo siento Tsunade vive, shinigami actuemos ya a sellar al juubi "**

_Tras sellarlo en Naruto la 4ª guerra ninja termino hubo muchos muertos en la guerra, se perdió más de la mitad de la población y las aldeas estaban muy destruidas . Naruto Entre ellos Naruto murió en esa guerra pero tras despertar no se fue al mundo de los muertos, sino se encontraba con 2 diosas al shinigami y a Rikodou sennin(hogoromo)._

Naruto:**"Dónde estoy?" **_mirando alrededor se encontró 3 personas y al shinigami_

naruto:**"¿Quiénes sois?"**

kurama:**"baka, estos son las diosas , el shinigami y rikodou sennin , mas respeto"**

Tsukuyumi y amaterasu:"**Somos tyukuyumi y amaterasu. Estás en nuestro mundo y el que está delante de ti es rikodou sennin y al shinigami habla con ellos."**

_Naruto sorprendido de oir al Rikodou Sennin y quedo en shock tenia unos cuernos con una apariencia de 80 años con una capa de 9 tomoes con rinnegan con un bastón y con 9 esferas alrededor_

Rikodou Sennin:**"niño ven aquí"**

Rikodou Sennin:**" naruto uzumaki, se suponía que ibas a vivir y dar la paz al mundo que no yo pude conseguir, te contare la historia de lo que paso mi vida en el mundo "**

_Flashback rikodou sennin_

Rikodou Sennin:**"la historia empieza por mi madre era una humana normal se llamaba kaguya y busco el árbol sagrado para tomar la manzana sagrada en ese momento se convirtió en la kunoichi mas fuerte del mundo y tuvo 2 hijos yo y mi hermano, cuando teniamos 20 años el árbol de alguna forma se enfureció por quitarle su manzana sagrada y lucho para devolverlo donde estaba, tenía que proteger a esa época mis 2 hijos y mi hermano tuvo 1 hijo y luchábamos contra el juubi. Pudimos sellar al juubi pero mi hermano murió en esa batalla por lo que le jure que protegería a su hijo y le dio el sello para formarle 1 en su cuerpo y murió su hermano. Y su madre quería destruir el mundo ninja, entonces yo su hijo luche contra mi madre y lo selle en la luna, Cuando tuve 26 años les enseñe el ninshu a los 2 y el hermano de mi hijo mis hijos procedían los uchihas y senjus y el hijo de mi hermano eran uzumakis sin embargo, los hermanos se llevaban bastante mal el hijo mayor era el Indra que poseían el sharigan y un chakra fuerte y tenia buen sentido de las batallas ,el menor heredo el cuerpo de Rikodou sennin tienen un fuerte voluntad y espíritu y un poderoso crakra y el de mi hermano poseía un muy poderoso chakra y heredo el rinnegan con aspas y tenía un buena fuerza de voluntad, justicia y buscaba la paz, cuando estaba en el borde la muerte tenía que elegir a su sucesor y el escogió al asura ,todo eso era por mi culpa que desatara las guerras ninjas. Ahí termino mi historia"**

_Naruto y kurama sorprendido, interesado y emocionado por la historia lo escucho entero y le hico preguntas_

Kurama**:"no sabia de esto padre"**

Naruto:**"¿por que habéis sellado su madre viejo?"**

Rikodou sennin:**"para preservar la paz y armonía mi madre hizo mucho daño al mundo y tuvo que ser sellada para no dar por razones desconocidas se volvió malvada, naruto ahora tendrás que escuchar a las diosas y al shinigami."**

Naruto**:"Y por qué no habéis elegido al hijo de tu hermano? "**

Rikodou sennin:"**Porque eran mi sobrino podrían odiarle y no quería eso para su vida, ve a las diosas quieren darte algo " **

_Tsukuyumi le dio un beso en la mejilla a naruto y este se sonrojo y se sorprendi_

Tsukuyumi:**" te he dado el sharigan con 3 aspas , y cuando despiertes el mangenkyo sharigan pasara al instante al ethernal mangenkyo sharigan sin perder la luz y cuando lleves al máximo tu rinnegan y al sharigan ,despertaras tu rinnegan con aspas usando a la vez los caminos del rinnegan y las técnicas oculares de los uchiha, y poseerás el kamui ,** **el tsukuyomi y el kotoamatsukami y el Susano esto es lo que puedo darte ahora habla con amaterasu"**

Naruto:**"lo entrenare muy duro tsukuyumi"**

_Amaterasu: le dió un beso en la mejilla a naruto ya no le sorprendió_

_Amaterasu: "_**te he dado el verdadero poder de mi y te dare el enton es diferente al amaterasu de itachi, pero este es de viento de fuego que ataca celularmente y lo destruye a temperaturas del infierno y a kurama le he dado el 100% de su poder así no estará dividido a la mitad y he triplicado tu capacidad de chakra en la guerra, para que tengas más poder para aguantar el sello para al juubi ahora ve al shinigami para que te de otro regalo."**

kurama:**"muchas gracias amaterasu"**

amaterasu**:"de nada"**

_Shinigami:" _**hahaha tranquilo no te voy a dar un beso como ellas te dare 1 espada mia que cuando mates a los ninjas este quitara las almas y puedes revivir las almas que tu quieras con tu rinnegan y tendrás que ir a la aldea ****de los uzumakis hay 1 lugar secreto preparado todo para ti para tener todos los fujinjutsu y demás sellos, también he hecho algunas por mi y muchas y por cierto el sello que puse es el nivel supremo por lo que aguantara el biju del juubi , te devolveré a tu época ahora ve a rikodou sennin"**

_Rikodou sennin: "_**por cierto mi nombre es hogoromo, Naruto tu posees los 5 elementos y te daré el bastón y los 9 esferas que tengo , lo mayoria estan bloqueadas hasta que lo entrenar muy duro, te he dado 1 carta de 1 lista de que jutsus aprender también que no tienes muchos la verdad , hay muchas formas de mejorar mas el chakra y el control de chakra y no solo tienes el sello del juubi, tienes el de kurama el de juubi está dentro para poder dominarle en la carta que tengo y kurama será el entrenador que llevarás, para darte todo las sesiones del entrenamiento , chico prepárate para ser el nidaime sennin ,¿estáis listos?"**

Kurama y naruto:**"hai"**

Hasta aquí termina el capitulo es la primea vez que escribo en mi vida 1 historia espero que les guste

siento por mis faltas de ortografia y cuando tenga tiempo pondre el segundo capitulo hah y soy muy nuevo en esto

que disfruten del capitulo


End file.
